Wild Encounters
by Saiya-jin Sama
Summary: This is the story of Yasai, the one female saiya-jin remaining, and her struggle between possesive Vegeta and a secretive ninja, Neoku... Please read and tell me what you think ^_^


**Wild Encounters**

_This actually happens to be the second part in a story I'm writing, however the first part is rated NC-17 and is no longer allowed on FF.net. If you're interested in reading the beginning, just visit my website (the link is in my bio) or e-mail me for more info._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had only been one week since Yasai revealed to Neoku that he was truly a saiya-jin. The situation, however, had not changed... Despite the raging passion that had been demonstrated between the two, Yasai hadn't seen or heard from the mysterious ninja since he flew off immediately after being told of his heritage. She pretended not to care. Apparently, he honestly meant for it to be a one time thing and Yasai wouldn't admit that she had enjoyed his energy. She would just... put up with Vegeta. 

Or maybe... 

Yasai made up her mind to leave the stubborn prince and train out on her own. She really didn't _need_ him, no need to go through the headache. That was a week ago, when Yasai didn't know what love was. She sat beneath a willow tree. 

_.... Silence to a human, burning with sounds to a saiya-jin ...._

The soft fronds of the willow brushed against Yasai's calm face as she spoke. "So we meet again." 

From the deep orange of dusk, Neoku emerged. No sound had he made, his ki was suppressed. She just _knew_, he understood that. His gentle but strong voice reached out to her, "are you displeased?" She turned to face Neoku. 

"Why did you come here? Why do you seek me out?" 

"I left only to clear my thoughts. I discovered that you mean more to me than a being of physical pleasure." 

"...." Yasai's pride, born of Vegeta, did not allow her to respond. 

"I'd like to know you better, Oujo-sama." A little shock went through Yasai at the name he'd chosen. Princess. 

"Are you trying to 'sweet talk' me, ninja?" 

Neoku grinning in Goku fashion and shrugging shoulders, "maybe so." Yasai only chuckled. Before she realized it, Neoku had pulled her to her feet. "I feel a bond with you, some secret attachment to you." All silliness had left him and a fiery intent was in his gleaming eyes. 

Yasai's mouth gaped open, but no words were able to come out. 

"Will you reject me?" he softly asked. 

The question stung Yasai. She felt a pang in her heart as the warm body next to hers looked at her, waiting. She felt something, some strange sensation. Was it? Could it be? "I-- I..." she stuttered, "never Neoku-sama." The words surprised her. They flowed out naturally and the sound of "Neoku-sama" had a certain pleasant ring. 

Neoku smiled genuinely. His eyes lit up and his cheeks flushed. His breathing became louder and he slipped his arms around her waist. A pause as he looked into her eyes. Yasai smiled. Neoku bent slightly and claimed her lips. She exhaled heavily as the moist morsel of his tongue slipped into her mouth dancing. As a small moan left Yasai's throat, Neoku took courage. His broad hands slid down her sides and grasped her generous behind. Another sound of pleasure escaped her; she pushed her hips forward, feeling the hardened shaft of his flesh against her. She pulled her face back, still clinging possessively to his bottom lip. 

The last glows of sun dipped below the horizon as long, slender branches curtained the lovers and their sensuous love-making. Wind rustled through the leaves, begging the tree. The loyalty of Willow lay with the lovers and kept their burning secret... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"What do you say, Kakarotto? Seen enough?" Vegeta turned to his nemesis. 

"I just... never saw it coming, I guess." Vegeta looked at Goku's ponderous expression and couldn't believe what he'd just heard. 

"For Kami's sake, moron! They've been drooling over one another since last week! Much to my utter disgust." 

"But he was always so aloof before..." 

Vegeta sighed, took one last look at the scene unfolding below the willow tree, and flew off. After a few moments, he felt Goku's ki join his own. Through all their fighting, the years had given them a love-hate relationship -- and though Vegeta would never admit it, Goku was his only companion. 

Despite all that, Vegeta still couldn't believe Goku's always-prevailing näivity. He himself didn't want to believe what was happening. The only living female saiya-jin had been his -- all his -- and now she was in the arms of another. A man who, a fortnight ago, believed himself to be human -- only to discover the shattering truth. 

Neoku was the missing saiya-jin. 

Vegeta shook the thoughts and aching memories from his throbbing head. Too late to worry about any of that now. He turned to Goku, "how about a spar?" 

"Sure thing Vegeta. That's just what I need." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A soft wind trickled through the willow's delicate fronds, chilled by the stream. Neoku held Yasai's hand tightly in his own and gazed deeply into her eyes. She was blushing and being uncharacteristically bashful. Neoku knew Vegeta and Goku had been watching, but he didn't care. He knew and they knew that Yasai is her own woman and would decide for herself what she wanted. 

"You're making my face burn!" 

Neoku smirked at her, leaned forward till his lips brushed against her ear and whispered, "I want to make you feel that way all over." 

Yasai's face flushed ten shades redder. Neoku touched his lips softly to hers and breathed in her intoxicating scent. He strongly held her body against his and deepened the passionate kiss. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

[ Back at the Son's residence sometime later ] 

In mid-battle, Vegeta flinches and mistakenly falters for just a second as a familiar ki flares to the all-too-familiar state of orgasm; Vegeta left his defense down unknowingly. Just as Goku was about to pummel the prince, he caught the look on Vegeta's face and recognized the ki's of the couple they had been watching not too long ago. 

After a few minutes in silence, "Hey Vegeta, you okay now?" 

Vegeta cringed and then looked up at Goku standing over him. "Yeah. Let's finish this Kakarotto." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
_How did you like it? Tell me what you thought! Should I keep writing?_


End file.
